Aquarium may surprises in different ways
by SylvanFaustGo
Summary: How to get directly to the center of a love conspiracy? Very simple! You just need to have two hard-nosed friends and a whole class for them to boot. What can go wrong? A/N: This is my VERY first work about Miraculous Universe. My another project 'Copier' which is published here too is the third.
1. Happy ignorance

Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous content.

* * *

"Oh my god, Tikki! It just happened! I'm so happy right now", – Marinette falls exhausted on the bed without ceasing to rejoice.

"Marinette, what happened? I didn't see you like this after you kissed Adrien. But now I understood what happened. Where are we going today?"

"Is it so obvious that we're going somewhere?" – Confusedly asked Marinette.

"There is only one reason that makes you happy. Alya invited you somewhere like theater or cinema where is now Adrien. It is very obvious", - giggled kwami.

"You're half right", - slyly Marinette smiled. "I was invited not by Alya! I was invited by Adrien! (Shout full of happiness) Ayyyyyyy! I'm so happy!"Tikki's jaw dropped.

"It is amazing! I think now you will not confuse all words".

"Oh no! Next to him, I lose the ability to speak normally, and if it happens in the aquarium, he calls me a fish, we will not get married and we will not have children and a hamster!" – Marinette started panicking.

"Marinette, calm down. You're going to aquarium with Adrien! It is so romantic", - dreamily said Tikki. "Does Alya know about your date?"

"How can I forget about this! She is my best friend and I don't tell her this story. I wonder she will help me with advice. Tikki, do you know where I can left my phone?"

* * *

Meanwhile in Agreste's house, Adrien's room.

* * *

Adrien was looking for posters of Ladybug when he heard a knock in his door. He opened a door and saw Nathalie. She held envelope.

"Adrien, I've got a letter to you. Five minutes ago your classmate rang in the doorbell introduced herself as Marinette and asked to give you a letter with new schedule of lessons".

"Thank you Nathalie".

He closed the door and opened letter. After he read the text he went to the bed on cotton legs, lay down and smiled. He couldn't believe to his eyes. He read and read this letter again and his heart was filled with warmth.

"Again got a love message from somebody of your favorites fans? Or it is a new cool picture of Ladybug?" – Plagg asked mockingly, eating Camembert at same time.

"Do you remember Marinette?"

"Of course! That girl that kissed you some days ago in front of your classmates. And before you tried to look for your pictures on her wall in her room. And also…"

"Plagg, please stop. She invited me to the Aquarium of . And She wrote that there are only we will be there".

"Wow, my little Adrien is going dating today? And what about Ladybug? Maybe you will invite her on the roof as March cat?" – Sarcastically Plagg asked.

"I had got one surprise to her. Do you remember how it ended did?"

" You start catching akuma in ice cream man but before she didn't came to your surprise. But you don't answer to me for my first question".

"I think Chat Noir will date with Ladybug and Adrien will date with Marinette. I've got a real life and she has. Ah, it will be so cool if Marinette would be a Ladybug. She will date with Chat Noir…"

"Hey, stop dreaming. Girls are not like when his gentleman is late", - to have a very big effect Plagg put some Camembert under Adrien's nose. Of course he knew that Marinette is Ladybug but why he should tell it to him?

"Get out this cheese from my nose. I still don't know why you are like this cheese! So since I'm going to date I need to prepare. Huh, sometimes it is too bad when you have got too much suits"

* * *

Meanwhile at the entrance of Aquarium.

* * *

"How it was going?" – Nino asked Alya.

"He read it. I saw in binoculars that he felt on his bed with a happy smile on his face".

"And I heard her shout full of happiness. So we need to put our plan into action. And of course they should not suspect us in their meeting. Are you ready guys?" – He asked his classmates.

"Yes, Nino. Me and Juleka will look for roads and try not to catch their sight", - Rose's answered.

"Me and Ivan will look for entrance", - Mylene reported.

"Nathaniel and I will patrol corridors of Aquarium", - Alix said.

"Sorry guys but you have very difficult task: don't let Chloe and Sabrine go here if they will be founded", - Nino turned to Kim and Max. "It will be very sad if they will spoil to us this operation".

"Don't worry Nino. I think we'll do it well, - Max said.

"And if there will go something wrong we will ask the butler to give for them very interesting deal", - Kim added.

"Okay. Let the operation "Doves in love" begin!"

Aquarium of Mr. Waterry was opened recently. It placed in five hundred meters from school. It has got very big population among families and couples because there live a group of very cute dolphins. Also there is some types of rare sea fish, of course sharks and very rare moon fish. And what are patterns of reefs!


	2. Wrong decision

Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous content.

* * *

Nino and Alya were set on the bunch in front of Aquarium when suddenly they heard Alya's phone ringtone. After five seconds later the phone rang at Nino.

"Oh, it's Marinette. I think that she needs an advice or something about that right now", - Alya told.

"Adrien is calling for me. If we want to conduct our operation well we should don't show them that we organized their date. I think it would be a video call", - Nino suggested.

"Okay, I'll try to don't show Marinette where I'm and with who I'm".

She picked up the phone:

"Hi, Marinette! How are you? What? Where am I? I'm not so far from your home. What do you want? You're calling for me and girls to discuss something very important? I will come to your home in… hmm … ten minutes. Are you okay? I never heard this voice happy for a long time. I'll come soon. Bye!"

"Hi, Adrien! You need a help? What kind of help you need? Ohhh…", - Nino turned to Alya. He covered up his phone and told in a low voice with a little smile."He doesn't know what he's going to do on the date because it is his first date".

Alya smiled but she didn't make any sound. In the same time Nino returned to the phone.

"I've got only one advice: Be yourself. It helps me and I think it will helps to you. Okay, bye!" (Conversations happens at the same time)

Alya got up from the bench and set off to the Marinette house. Nino didn't have time to look a little sadly after Alya because his phone was rang again.

"Yes? Oh, hi Marinette!"

"Hi, Nino. I've got one little question to you".

"Question? What type of question?"

"You're the best friend of Adrien. Right?"

"Yes, but I'm not sure that I could find answer on your question", - Nino got nervous.

"How can I impress Adrien?" – Marinette didn't heard the second part of answer.

Nino tried his best to not laugh. It was very hard because five minutes ago he answered on the same question.

But he coped with this desire.

"Just be yourself like as you in our class or home. And try not to become nervous when you will talk with him".

"Thank you, Nino. Bye!"

"Bye!"

He put his phone down. But he couldn't stop a smile spread across his face. Marinette and Adrien are such a cute couple…

* * *

Meanwhile in Adrien's room.

* * *

"Oh, it's a good look, isn't it?" – Adrien asked Plagg.

"Jeez… You are the blindest Chat that I have ever seen. She falls in love to you. She had a crash to you since your first meeting in the class!" – Plagg was eating Camembert so he voiced unintelligible.

"And how did you find it? My meeting with you was after school", - Adrien asked his kwami with a little distrust.

"Hmm… I know… it is logical, isn't it?" – Plagg understood that he almost let slip about Tikki so he tried to turn conversation in another way. "Every time that we met her she was too shy to tell you something very well. And your posters in her room is a proof".

"I think that you are muddle a little but I will not ask you about it", - Adrien told to Plagg. "At this moment".

Plagg mentally wiped sweat from his brow. He could tell to his holder identity of his love but he remembered Ladybug's phrase to keep their true identities in secret.

After that Tikki tell this to him again. But now he was on the edge.

"How do you think what Marinette is doing now?" – Meanwhile Adrien asked his interlocutor."I'm ready and I don't know what to do now".

"I've got one advice: put a scarf that she give you on your birthday on your neck and put on her hat to make her feelings warmer".

"Wait. Which scarf do you mean? A scarf that my dad gifted to me on my birthday?"

"Well, actually it is her handmade scarf but she forgot to sign it. I predict your question: I heard her conversation with her friend Alya about it".

"Wow. I'm surprised right now. But you didn't answer on my first question".

"How do I know this? I'm not predictor or clairvoyant".

"I don't know how to spend my time now… Well I've got one idea. Are you ready? Plagg, claws out!"

"Everybody will call you 'Peeping Tomcat'!" - Plagg shouted in the last moment when he understood what his holder is going to do.

"Well, cats are curious creatures, isn't it?" – Chat grinned. "Why I should resist to my Chat instincts? Let's go!"

He jumped out from his room and went to Tom and Sabine bakery.

Why did he do that? He didn't knew how he will be surprised!


	3. Embarrassing show

Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous content.

* * *

Chat landed on the balcony of Marinette's house. He remembered that there is a glass door between her room and balcony so he could look and listen for her. He fell on his limbs, put his head near to the door and began to look and listen. In his right hand there was a rose but he put it near with him.  
"Hi Nino!" – Marinette said hello for his best friend.

"It's strange that she is calling not to Alya but to Nino. Did a 'black cat run between' her and Alya?" – Chat punned in his head but he didn't stop to listen and catch every sound that Marinette made. His Chat features gave him this possibility. Also his mood could be define by his tail but nobody didn't see him here at this moment.

"Just be yourself like as you in our class or home. And try not to become nervous when you will talk with him", - Chat listened to the last instructions that Nino said.

"Thank you, Nino. Bye!"

After Marinette put her phone down and put it to charge. Then she started to walk nervously across her room. Chat strained his ears on maximum.

"How can I not become nervous? He is too cute, too kind, too sweat, too attractive, too handsome boy. He is gorgeus! I love him but how can I tell it to him? And what if it is only a dream? Or even worse: it is only a trick to put me in the stupid situation where everybody will laugh against me and Adrien too? I will die from my shame and never become a family with Adrien!

"Hey, my dear friend! Stop panic and start to listen her mind. I'm hearing your panics everyday", - Alya climbed up to Marinette's room from first floor and began to calm Marinette down. At first she stopped her in front of the mirror.

"Wow, she really loves me. If M'Lady loved me too…" – Adrien thought a little sadly.

"Oh, what about girls: where they are?"

"They couldn't come to you because they are working on some project".

"It's sad… Can you make a message to them because I can't do it now", - and she showed her phone.

"Of course. What type of message?"

"It happens. I'm going to date with him!"

"Wow! My congratulations!" – Alya hugged Marinette and only after this texted to girls.

"But I'm afraid of that I'm going to look silly", - Marinette muttered. "And I need your advice".

"Well. At first: what are you going to wear on the date?" – Alya started to help her best friend.

"I've got this…" – Marinette went over for her cupboard but it wasn't in the field of his view so he couldn't what she is going to show Alya.

"Well… I can't tell you nothing before you will put it on your body".

"Wait a minute, please", - Marinette told to Alya.

She came back with a very cute dress in his opinion. But after this Chat saw such that he shouldn't see.

* * *

"Ohhhhh", - He turned back as fast as he could and started to blushing painfully. He braked a little but he saw Marinette. He caught a moment when she started to change clothes and also he saw Marinette half-naked. It was very awkwardly.

"Wait, did you hear that? I heard something on the balcony, didn't you?" – Marinette asked Alya.

"Yes, I heard it too. I will check your balcony while you are changing your clothes.

"Oh no! Where should I hide? Yes! Here".

Chat jumped to the roof and hide behind chimney. He continued to listen all that happens in the Marinette's room. Suddenly he noticed out of a corner of his eye a little red line that flashed in twenty metres against him.

"It seemed", - he thought.

" Hmm… It seemed to us, Marinette. Maybe it was a wind? Just wait a minute…" – Alya stopped her talking.

"What she is going to find there? I didn't left any trace. Or left?" – He started to think so fast: his thoughts were galloping across his mind.

"Marinette, have you got any mice here?"

"Why you are asking me about it?"

"I'm feeling some cheese smell in the air. I'm going might be wrong but it is Camembert smell".

"Oh, how can I've forgot about some Camembert that I held before I came here?" – Adrien was a little bit crushed by his idiotism.

"Also, is there is something that I don't know about you? I found a rose near with your lounger".

"Wh-what?" – If he understood her tone right she was completely shoked.

"Look here", - Alya gave a rose to Marinette and went down with her. After that Chat came back to his first position and continued watch and listen.

"There was only one time when I saw rose. It was a day when my dad was akumatized. In this day rose was brought by Chat Noir".

"How do you think who brought this rose to you now?"

* * *

"Hmm… I can't figure any men that could do this", - Chat might could be wrong but it seemed to him a little slyly when Marinette answered to Alya.

"Okay. Let's continue prepare for date. Hmm… have you got anything else?"

"And what about this?"

"Wow! I didn't knew that you got this!"

"Well", - Marinette said with a little giggle, "it is one of my designs that I've got in my journal".

"I want to watch for this! Change your clothes!"

And again Chat was late to turn back. Now he felt as a kid who spied for his parents in the bed.

"Now I'm understand the meaning of the phrase 'cats curious is ruined herself'. But, Mari is cute and I can't disagree with that", - Chat thought with a little smile and painfully blushing. "After all that I saw here I should go to scout our place of meeting. I'd like to think that there will be no surprises as like that. But if they would be I would go to Marinette and beg her to break the curse".

He put his baton in the floor and set off to the Aquarium.


	4. Act begins

Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous content.

* * *

Meanwhile in Marinette's room.

* * *

"Shh, Tikki. Check out that nobody will listen to us", - Marinette whispered.

Kwami nodded. She flew through the walls and roof and understood that there is nobody. Tikki came back and showed by signs that there is clear.

"Okay, what did you want to tell me while we were preparing with Alya?"

"I've got two points. The second maybe will shock you".

"Wait. I should prepare myself for those news", - Marinette set up on her bed as far from edge as she could. "I'm ready. Tell me now please".

"There is the first. You were watched and overheard".

"And I'm also starts believe that it seemed to us and smell and rose were brought by wind", - Marinette told it with a fake sad emotion. "Give me the second".

"Are you sure that you are ready for this?" – Tikki specified.

"After your question I feel a little nervous. Come on, tell me the truth".

"I was warned you", - Tikki threatened. "I will give you some hints: he is…"

"Oh, it was a man?"

"Let me finish! He tries to be pussy with you, you don't like his puns…"

"It was Chat Noir?! WHAT?! WHAT?!"

"When I flew out to check who overhear to you he was very red. Every tomato would be dying from jealous!" – Tikki finished her speech with honest chuckle.

"Why he looked for me? At this moment? Why?"

"I… I think it is a time. I'll give you some hints to solve this objective".

"Time for what? What are you going tell me?"

"I'll tell you while we will walk to the aquarium. Now look at the time".

Marinette turned to her computer and watched for time.

"There is only half past 4pm. I will not late. I've got 30 minutes".

"Marinette, I know you very well and I know that you always came in some problems. It would be better if you will go now".

"Uh, okay. Let's go", - Marinette got out her phone from charge and lay it into the purse.

"Wait! You forget to put on his present!"

"Yeah, how could I forget about him?" – Marinette put bracelet on her hand. "Now I'm full ready. Let's go".

Tikki flew into her purse. Marinette walked down stairs and wanted to go through bakery without any sound but her parents sighted her.

"Marinette, I've got some fresh bake. Please take it with you. We think that it will help you today", - Sabine told.

"Bu-bu-but ha-ha-how did you discovered that it could help me?" – Marinette asked with a little shock. Is it really so obvious?

"When Alya left she told to us that it will be perfect if we will give you some bake on your meeting", - Tom explained.

"Oh, thank you daddy and mommy!" – Marinette hugged her parents. "Well, I will go to the Aquarium. See you later!"

She left her parents bakery and set off to Aquarium. She didn't see that her parents are looking for their daughter through the window.

"How do you think: would their plan go well?" – Tom asked his wife.

"If it will happen our daughter would become the happiest man in the world", - Sabine snuggled and hugged her husband.

* * *

Meanwhile… Meanwhile in five hundred meters area in front of Aquarium.

* * *

"Guys! Increase your attention! Object 'M' left bakery. She is going here", - sounded from the radio Rose's voice. "Wow! I've never seen Marinette so cute!"

"Increase your attention more! Object 'A' is going from my side", - Juleka told in the radio. "To be honest I'm fine for Marinette and envy a little too.

"Accepted. Ivan and Mylene, did you invite Andre?" – Alya asked.

"Yes, we did, He stays in five meters in front of us", - reported Ivan.

"Alya, Nino. I forgot to tell you that Mark and Luka are looking for Lila. Do you remember how Marinette and she were argued?" – Nathaniel told.

"Of course we remember. Marinette was close to get akumatize. Thank you Nathaniel, Mark and Luka!" – Nino answered.

"They are not hear us now. But I will call them and tell it".

"Okay. Max, Kim: how is it going?"

"Those two objects are sitting in Chloe's room and playing in something", - Max reported.

"Accepted".

* * *

"It is strange that everything is going according to plan", - Alya began worry. "I know Marinette very well so…"

"Please, don't think not positively. I wonder that everything is gonna be good. Can you give me binocular and some cookies?"

"Of course. But don't throw cookies down. We already have a dove party under our tree".

And it was a true. They equipped their headquarters in one of the trees which were grown on this alley leading to the Aquarium. Also with binoculars this position became very perfect for watching. Nino turned binocular at the bakery side. After he saw Marinette he couldn't resist and whistled in surprise.

"You know, I will be surprise if they wouldn't continue dating after this date", - Nino turned to Alya with a little shock in his eyes.

"Give me binocular", - She turned away and looked at Adrien. "I'm agreeing with you. It would be so sad if they will not dating.

"We could make some more plans to…"

"Shh, they are near. Hide, hide!"


	5. Did you call the love?

Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous content.

* * *

Five minutes ago.

* * *

Chat jumped and jumped. If his Lady saw his burning cheeks it could be a better way than puns to make her laugh. But he was glad that she didn't see this: he didn't know how to explain this.

"It is prove that black cats also have got good luck", - he joked in his head. "But not only nine lives and furry".

While he was joked he landed on the roof of the Aquarium. At the same moment all hic cats instincts escalated.

"… each other?", - he heard the voice of Ivan. After this he heard sound as if it goes from radio. Radio set?

"Hmm… If I would be Alice from Wonderland I would say "Curiouser and curiouser!"", - Chat mattered.

While he was jumped over the roofs he saw some of his classmates: Rose and Juleka were walked on opposite sides of Aquarium as if they were patrol. He saw that Kim and Max were looked in binoculars on the roof for Chloe and Sabine. Now he heard Ivan and breathing of Mylene.

What are they doing here? While he was thought his eyes was blinded for a moment by sun flare. Chat traced source of this flare and he saw Alya and Nino both on the tree. After that he understood where is flare came from.

"C'mon", - he muttered in disbelief.

He jumped on the other side of Aquarium and landed in three hundred meters from Aquarium. He proofed that nobody doesn't see him and transformed from Chat Noir to Adrien. He made it to make sense for his friends that he didn't come from Marinette.

"Maybe I did it for nothing", - he muttered. "Did I should wait for her near with bakery maybe? Why those clever thoughts become too late?"

"Because you are fantastically blind jerk", - Plagg thought.

* * *

Meanwhile we're back for the real time.

* * *

"Did you saw that? Why Rose is there alone? And why she hides her radio set?" – Marinette was surprised. "Does it mean that she did know about today? But where is Juleka?"

"I think your friends will watch and overhear your date", - Tikki said with a little chuckle.

"I know my friends well. They wouldn't do this!"

While they had little argues Marinette didn't look around so she noticed Adrien in the last moment. She froze to the rooted spot. Adrien felt same state. It was very first time when they both looked not as like in the school. They looked on each other with a little drop of disbelief.

* * *

"Wooooow! I had never thought that Marinette could be SO… beautiful, SO attractive. Why didn't anybody realize it? Why didn't I too?" – Adrien's thoughts changed each other so fast.

"Oh my God! I would be the first person that died from overflowing of happiness! Come on girl, don't scream! He will afraid you if you would do it and you will never have a family with him!" –Marinette complained in her head.

They approached to each other and stopped at a distance sufficient for a kiss.

"Um… um… hi Adrien!" – Marinette became very deep red. "You look…" – 'Stop be nervous! You can do this!' "… very handsome", - she ended her phrase with a little nervous, confused giggle. And she had got a reason for this.

Adrien was dressed in the pretty black jacket black jeans and black shoes which made him more attractive than ever. This impression was reinforced by a Derbi hat and by a scarf which Marinette made for him. Behind those details she not observed that Adrien had got on his left hand her 'lucky charm' bracelet which she gifted to him when they were training for gaming tournament.

"I… I can't s-s-say an-anything. You l-look amazing", - Adrien said confusedly. His cheeks became crimson. And he had got a reason for this too!

Marinette dressed into the red dress which color reminded for Adrien a Ladybug's costume color. If Adrien could look at her back right now he could see five black bows which had got a rose form. Also she got two bows-roses on her shoulders, a rose in her hair. It was that rose that he left on her balcony!

'Stay your mind here! Don't fall in happy swoon! Marinette and Adrien thought at the same time.

"Yo-your c-c-ccompliments s-s-so are cute! I meant c-cute are so… I meant are so cute!" – 'Stop be nervous, Marinette! He would never love you if you will stay be nervous.' "Do you like my look?" "Wow! I said it without stuttering!" She thought herself.

"Before I will answer I want to tell you something interesting", - he bent down to her ear and whispered, "our friends are overhearing and looking for us".

"W-what?! Are you serious? But you told in your inviting that there will be nobody except us!" – Her eyes widened in surprise.

"W-w-what? What about are you telling?" – His eyes widened too. "I thought that you overcame your nervousness and invite me! But it doesn't matter. Mari, I fall in love with you", - Adrien told this as fast as he can. It looks like if he was afraid that he would never tell it so sincerely.

* * *

Mari's jaw was already ready to drop down. But it didn't happen because Adrien shut her mouth with the kiss. Tikki, Plagg, Nino, Alya – everybody who looked at this scene at this moment dropped their jaws down.

Alya was first who came back in real world. She took radio and whispered fast for classmates:

"It is code 'red heart'! It is code 'red heart'! It happened!"

After this moment all members of secret operation had got dropped jaws. And they all told in unison in disbelief.

"It happened so fast?!"

"Get back here! But make it quiet and by a secret ways to not be detected. But", - she smirked, "if we would go now past them they wouldn't notice that. Set off for the final point which is no longer final".

After she gave an instructions Alya slapped Nino's cheeks very carefully.

"Hey, DJ! It's your time right now!"

"Uh? Oh, I'm sorry. It happened so unexpectedly… I'll climb for my DJ installation", - Nino woke up and climbed up to stairs which were lead to the back entrance of Aquarium.

After bringing to life her boyfriend she took her phone and dialed the number.

* * *

"Vincent, are you ready? It is a photo time!"

Then she dialed another number.

"Nadja, are your cameras ready? What? Are you already recording this since you saw them? It is perfect! Thank you Madam Chamack! See you later!

She turned back for Adrien and Marinette.

"C'mon! Really? You're still kissing?" – She told it in disbelief. "It goes for five minutes now! Well, it is time for using some trumps…"


	6. Reveal of secret conspiracy

Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous content.

* * *

"Mm… mmm… mm…mmmm (I need to breath!)", - Marinette moaned but she didn't stop their kiss.

"Mm… mm (Me too!)", - Adrien moaned too.

She touched his cheek to draw his attention. He opened his eyes and look for her arm. She showed him three fingers and began bend over them.

3… 2… 1…

"Phew… It was awesome. Do you want to do it again?" – Adrien asked.

"Of course I want! I was dreaming about it since our general first day in the school. Will we continue now?"

"Just wait a minute. I think we should go in more protected place from those curious eyes and ears".

"Oh, I forgot about it. How do you think who is looking for us there?"

"Well, I know that on this tree are Nino and Alya. I know that Rose and Juleka are patrolling for us. Exactly patrolled because we are here. I know that at the entrance there are Ivan and Mylene. I don't know anything about other classmates but... Wait, shh", - he put his fingers on her and his lips.

* * *

They were stay in the silence about minute before Marinette heard clicking sound and sound like ground wire.

"Well, I'm sure that our date is surely captured on cameras", - Adrien said partly doomed and happy. "By", - he sniffed the air, "Mrs. Chamack and my photographer Vincent".

"How did you notice that?"

"I know Vincent's type of clicking. And Mrs. Chamack has got a specific perfume fragnance. I will explain in details later My… Um… Marinette".

Marinette took a quick look on Adrien. Is it seemed to her or he wanted to tell Chat's 'My Lady'? She decided that it seemed to her. She came back for their dialogue.

"So where will we go hide?" – Marinette made her voice lower and lower while she told that. Finally she whispered. "Maybe we will set off to my room?" – She glanced in side of bakery. "They will not predict that".

"Then we have to run. But Alya will tell to capture us and we will not retire", - Adrien began whispering too

"M-m-m… Maybe we will distract them? At first we will pretend that we are going to the Aquarium and after that will change our direction on travel?"

"It might work. But if it wouldn't we will endure all what they have prepared. Are you agree, Princess?"

"Why you called me Princess?"

"Because you always dreams about gorgeous Purr-ince, isn't it, Purr-incess?" – Adrien told with a little happy smile.

Mari gave him a similar smile but she thought about some strange puns which were made by her love.

"He reminds me now one silly black person. Ugh… I don't want to think about it right now! I want to have got a perfect date without any surprises".

"M-m-m… Let's go?" – She asked Adrien.

"Okay, let's try", - he sent a smile for her.

* * *

"What they're gonna to do? I don't hear anything!" – Meanwhile Alya resented. "Mrs. Chamack, did you hear about what they were tall?"

"I'll check video now… No. I can disassemble only this part. Listen here".

"So where will we go hide?"

"And there is one moment. Marinette glanced for bakery", - Mrs. Chamack added.

"Thank you Mrs. Chamack!"

'So… What does it mean all? Are they know about us from the beginning? No, it can't be'.

"Alya", - Mrs Chamack called her again, "I don't know how but they are know about our film crew".

"Thank you Mrs. Chamack! Your help is very invaluable"

'Maybe it is a reason for their desire to hide from other eyes? Hm-m-m…' - Alya thought.' Just wait a minute… Where are they going? For Aquarium? But they both looked for bakery…'

"Mrs. Chamack, can you place on the road for bakery some crew? They can distract us to run away".

"Okay, Alya. I wonder that all is gonna be good".

* * *

"Hey, Mari, look!"

They turned back. People were coming out of the bushes in typical uniform of cameraman.

"It looks like we should go for our circles of Hell and Heaven which were made by our friends", - Adrien had smiled.

"So we will pass all circles together like a team like Ladybug and Chat Noir", - Marinette send him reciprocal smile.

"Together", - They said it together.


	7. Happy day turned into surprise way

Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous content.

* * *

It is the shortest part that I've got in this project.

* * *

"It looks like evil geniuses tries to lure us to trap by using their followers", - Adrien joked.

"Yes. And we're going to the middle of their villainous lair", - Marinette continued.

"And we will defeat them by our cute faces", - Adrien finished.

They looked on each other and both smirked.

"Hey, look! There is Andre!" – Adrien nodded to ice cream man. "Do you want to have some ice cream at this warm night?"

"Of course!"

Andre saw them and broke into a smile.

"My dear couple I say you 'welcome'!  
With my ice cream your dreams here will come.  
Here is your ice cream and here is yours  
Love is always open doors!"

With the end of his poem he pressed the button and doors of Aquarium are opened.

The red carpet spread out before them. It was done by Nathaniel and Ivan. Mylene and Alix are hid at the platform over the entrance with shined confetti. Nino was sitting at his DJ installation and he was ready to start play music playlist that he did for this date. Other members of operation "Doves in love" are approached to Aquarium. But there already were Marinette's parents and her grandmother, Mrs. Bustier, director Damocle, Mrs. Mendeleev. Also Mr. Wattery invited some dolphin instructors and they made a picture of heart.

When they stepped on the carpet Nino began playing music. Quiet soft music flowed around them. The atmosphere of all of this is relaxed. Adrien and Marinette set off to the middle of the hall.

"What are you waiting for? Start the waltz and finish it with kiss!" – Marinette's grandmother sent advice.

* * *

And then they started dancing and kissing in the same time. Their eyes were closed but it didn't prevent to them. Their moves were synchronous like as they did it before many times. Dance was continued and continued; other members arrived and arrived but…

Doors are slammed down. At the entrance was standing a woman which was transformed by akuma. She looks like that she came from model podium. But her clothes were very dark, too dark. She had a hat with a bends near to top as like as horns.

"Immediately it is clear that I didn't design this hat", - Marinette tried to joke to break stress state.

"I'm Hatemon and I hate parties and people which are enjoying to them. I will destroy all of this!" – Akuma shouted.

"Why you do it now, Hawk Moth?" – Marinette groaned. "Be careful with her hat! It could have some powers in it!" She shouted to her friends and parents with her grandmother.

* * *

"Hey, Marinette, we both need to hide for … one deal", - Adrien dragged Marinette away from villain to the neighboring room.

"What do you want to do?" – Marinette asked in perplexity.

"Let's show our secret second life to this villain with our masks.

"I didn't tell him. He noticed it all by himself!"- Plagg commented Marinette's shocked state.


	8. Flashback: Suspecting and Embarrassing

Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous content.

* * *

A/N: In this part I will reveal you some scenes which happened between part 3 and part 5.

* * *

Now we will go back in the past in two hours which were preceded for those events.

* * *

Chat was jumped from one roof to another. He couldn't stop think about scene that he saw few minutes ago.

"Oh, I'm very, very silly cat! Shame on me! How dare you can saw this?" – Chat critiqued himself without any stop. "Hey! Wait a minute! What are they doing?"

He stopped jumping and looked forward to Max and Kim.

"Can you remind me why we're here? I had never done anything so long", - Adrien heard Kim's tired voice.

"We know that Chloe can ruin all that we made for them. It is the reason why we are here and do one of the worst works ever", - he heard Max's voice.

"I'm agreeing with you. I still remember about Valentine Day when I was akumatized. It was terrible!"

"Yeah. So… how do you think will this plan with park go well?"

"I'm sure. Is there is some more sandwiches? Waiting is so boring without any do…"

Conversation turned into lean about schoolwork. There was anything else so Chat decided to remove himself into the park. To scout everything before date will start.

* * *

Meanwhile in Marinette's room.

* * *

"Okay Alya. Now I'm gonna take a shower and then I will dress in this dress!"

"Okay, girl. And I will help our girls with mi… their project. I hope that I will take from you photos from thin dating! Bye!"

After two minutes Marinette came back to her room and took some threads and bells.

"Tikki, I see that you're going tell me something, but maybe we will do it later? Now I'm going to make some traps on the roof on the off-chance. And then I'm going to take a shower. After this we will talk, okay?"

Tikki nodded. Well, her Chosen was very well with some objects if there is nobody watching on her. Traps are gonna be good…

* * *

Now we're going to see events after half hour.

* * *

"Huh. I don't see anybody there but something is gonna happen there. Maybe it is too early? Date will start only in one and half hour", - Chat thought. "It is so boring to wait… Maybe I should come back to Marinette and spend this time with her? So… what can I lost with this decision? Also I need revenge in Mecha Strike against her. So let's move on".

He used his baton to push off from land to jump more high. After five minutes he was close to her house. One more jump and he landed very quiet on Marinette's balcony railing. There was something strange now but he didn't see it yet. After one minute he finally founds what was wrong with her balcony.

"What is it? Are you serious Marinette?" - Chat whispered.

All square of balcony was covered by threads which lead to some bells. So, she lied to Alya that it seemed to her. Or it was only precautionary measure to stay calm. He looked through all of those threads and found a safe way to her trapdoor.

For his luck (or not? his kwami was a kwami of bad luck also) trapdoor was opened so he could listen and look for her more carefully. He glanced down. Now she was in her home clothes so Chat could breathe calmly. She didn't know about him and it was well.

When Chat came Marinette had take time to go in shower and now she was sitting on her chair and watched into screen of her computer and watched on the pictures of him as Adrien.

His eyes opened wide. All background of her screen was fully in his pictures which were circled in hearts. Then he heard her languid sigh which had got full desire to be with him (If he understood her sigh right).

Then there began something weird that he could not predict.

* * *

"How do you think, Tikki, will we have a kiss today or not?"

Chat twisted his ear. It seems to him or she was talking with somebody else as if her conservator was in her room. He looked at the room again. There was nobody.

And what is the name? On his memory there wasn't anybody that could have this name or nickname.

"Before I will answer on your question can you give me some macaroons or chocolate cookies?" – No, it is not seemed to him. In this room there was somebody else with a voice which was a little similar to Plagg but it was female. But he still didn't see her.

"Wait a minute please. I will bring them to you. Huh, it was good that my parents didn't catch you then. I could understand if you were stealing one or two cookie. But how could you steal full plate of them? And it is lucky that it happened six months ago because now they forgot about this accident".

"I was hungry a little", - Tikki said confusedly while she was fly out from Marinette purse. "Plus that akuma attack was too difficult to us and Chat. If you remembered on the next day from this attack you were late to the school for three hours! I and your parents are tired to try to wake up you".

"Yes, I remember. It was so embarrassing to tell Mrs. Bustier why I was late", - Marinette's voice was removed while she was talking with her… kwami?

"And if you remembered there was another poor tired man. I don't know how but Adrien explained why he fall asleep in the middle of the lesson", - Marinette came back to the room with some cookies and a little chuckle.

Yeah… he remembered those days. At first there was a villain called Boogie-Woogie. After that fight he hadn't feel his legs.' Dance, dance KittyBug!' he still remember his mocking voice. At the second after he came back to his room he fall asleep to be woken up in three hours with the news that he had got some photo shoots before he will go to school. So it wasn't surprise that he fall asleep in the middle of his lesson.

"So, can you answer now? It could be my very first kiss!"

"Actually… it will be not your first kiss", - Tikki giggled. Adrien raised his eyebrows: who was the first whom she kissed?

* * *

"What do you mean?" – Marinette blushed.

"Did you forget about the day when Kim got akumatized? When you kissed the Chat?"

"I told you that that was to safe me and Chat Noir from effect of Dark Cupid arrows", - Marinette shouted indignantly.

Meanwhile Chat tired from chocking. "Why everybody know about this kiss except me? Okay, it is normal I can accept this. But how should I react on the fact that Marinette had always been Ladybug? The girl whom I loved this whole time was mine classmate! What should I do now?"

"Uh-huh. And did you remember how you called him? I can tell you it!" – Tikki told and began speaking languid with attempts to do her voice similar with Marinette's voice. "Come on, cutie kitty, come to me!" – and then Tikki made a sound which was similar with kissing. "Kitty, kitty, kitty!"

"Tikki! Please, stop!" – Marinette's face was very deep crimson.

"Uh-huh. And then you tied him to post to sure that he will not run away from you".

But there was not only one red person. Chat still was on her balcony. But he was red not only for Marinette's reason turning in the red. He tried not to laugh while he was listening this story.

* * *

"And what about the story that happened with both of you recently? When you again kissed your 'silly kitty'?"

"I still can't understand why this is happened. There would be very strong reason to make me do this move . Like we found our identities and we knew each other. In this way I'd like to think that Chat could become in Adrien", - Marinette said dreamily.

"Marinette, I think it is time to start dressing. Look at the time."

"Yes, you're right. It is time".

"C'mon! What the heck? Why this happens to me so often today!" – Chat was crying in his head after he made very huge jump from balcony. He (again!) saw Marinette half-naked. "I was promise that I will ask Marinette to break this curse but I didn't knew that this gonna be M'Lady! It's going to be funny to ask her… and scary a little".

"Hey, Marinette, I should tell you something, remember?" – He suddenly heard Tikki's voice while he was retire from Marinette's balcony.

* * *

"How can I don't realize that Marinette and Ladybug is the same person? But after that what I heard I loved her even more! I'm not gonna miss her. But, well… it is not good that I know her identity and she don't. I think that I should open to her my identity. But not immediately: steps by steps with some hints. It would be good decision".

* * *

And now where come back to the scene for part 5 (for Adrien) and to the part 4 (for Marinette).


	9. Backstage1: Rise of secret conspiracy

Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous content.

* * *

So, what happened behind those scenes? How Alya, Nino and their classmates decided to help Marinette and Adrien with their relationship? Is there is some more secrets that they didn't know? Let's see.

* * *

One week before operation "Doves in love"; Alya's room.

* * *

"So, Nino, what should we do with those two jerks? Sometimes I catch myself thinking to open new section on our school blog and called it 'Two blindfolded jerks from my class near with me' and tell to all school about our attempts to bring them together. Maybe this will open their eyes. And you know what? This thought is becoming stronger every day. There is only one reason why I don't do it yet – Marinette would gonna kill me after that".

"Babe, I understand your feelings. I'm tired to make for Adrien more hints about Marinette. And the reason that she become shy around him is makes our attempts harder for realizing. Sometimes I want to say 'C'mon, dude! Kiss her!'", - Nino contritely sighed. Suddenly he saw a light that could help them. "Hey, babe, what about our classmates? Do they know about those jerks and our attempts?"

"All our girls know it. Except Chloe, Sabrina and Lila", - Alya smirked. "And boys… You know, sometimes you're all too blind at those things. But maybe after picnic they're now about it. And why you're asking for?"

"Okay, listen", - Nino bent down to her ear to whisper.

"Nino, there is anybody in the room. What I'm telling about, at the home! You can tell me your idea without any whispers".

"I know. But what would it be without any romantic mysteriousness?" – He kissed her in the cheek with laughing. "So, listen. At first we should talk with all of our classmates plus Mrs. Bustier. Then…"

* * *

Next day, 12:30 am; school.

* * *

"Hi, Marinette!" – Adrien greeted.

"H-hello Ad-d-driennette, oh, I meant hello Adrien! Up what's, I-I'm sorry, what's up?" – Marinette answered nervously.

'Why I called him Adrienette? Shame on you, Mari!'

"Adrienette, huh? I will remember this. Nobody did call me like this, Mari… mmmm… MariEn", - Adrien singled out the last part of his answer with his brightly smile.

Marinette felt that she became red, redder then even before. "I'm fine. I came to you to ask you about Alya and Nino".

"Alya and Nino?" – Marinette looked surprised. "Is there is something wrong?"

"Yes. Don't you think that they are a bit… strange today?"

"What do you mean?" – Marinette forgot about her nervousness and stuttering because they were talking about their friends about which she was care about.

"I… I can't tell why but I'm feeling that they're hiding something from us. Only from both of us".

Now and she began reminding that Alya and Nino were a bit strange today.

Today she didn't late at school. There was something more: she came first in the class. Then there came Adrien, Alya and Nino. She (as always) nervously greeted Adrien and then waited to talk with Alya. But Alya (OMG) left her bag near with her and left class with Nino without any words but only with a slyly smiles on their faces.

"You know… I think that everybody is a bit strange today even Mrs. Bustier too but except Chloe, Sabrina and Lila. And it is related with those two".

Adrien understood what she did mean. All their classmates, even Mrs. Bustier, had got thoughtfulness and intrigue in their eyes. And it happened after a moment when Alya and Nino are left them in class. When classes started he often caught interested glance of Mrs. Bustier at their square.

Then they both sighed.

"What does it mean all?"

* * *

Sunday, 1:00 pm. Three days before "Doves in love", square in front of Eiffel Tower.

* * *

"Hi!" – Nino and Alya greeted. "Thank you all for coming".

"C'mon, guys, don't torment us!" – Kim exclaimed.

"Okay, at first: do you know why we're invited all of you?" – Alya asked.

"I think that we have got an idea but I want to listen your versions", - Sabine told with a little smile.

"I feel that there is lacks something… or somebody?" – Rose told puzzled.

"Where are Marinette and Adrien? Wait… Oh… Is it that what I'm thinking about?" – Alix first noticed what was wrong.

"Point to you, Alix. Kim, I think that you're losing now to her", - Alya teased to Kim.

"Oh, let's go do this not as last time!" – Juleka told."You remember how it did ended".

"Huh? What are you talking about? You want to help Marinette and Adrien become a couple? Of course we are in this deal!" – Kim told recklessly.

"Well, point to Kim", - Nino said under the general laughter.

* * *

"Finally: you want to make a perfect date for Adrien and Marinette without informing both them what you are gonna to do", - Mrs. Bustier summarized. "And why did you call me, Mr. and Mrs. Dupain-Cheng?"

"Well…" – Nino rubbed his neck, "we needs your advices. And Mr. and Mrs. Dupain-Cheng are Marinette's parents so we couldn't help but inform them about our secret operation".

"Now it seems", - Max looked around, "not a secret because there are too many people".

"So… Mrs. Bustier, can you…" – Alya started to handling to their teacher but suddenly usually quiet Nathaniel turned around and whispered.

"Adrien is here. Hide!"

He gave them an example by moving from them not far away and pretended that he is drawing something.


	10. Backstage2: Surprises

Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous content.

* * *

"So", - Alya said five minutes later. "We're lucky that he didn't notice us. And thank you Nathaniel for your noticing glance".

"Everything to make Marinette happy", - Nathaniel smiled back shyly.

"Yes, we remember that you're in love for Mari from incident with Evillustrator. But let's get back for our planning. Mrs. Bustier, Mr. and Mrs. Dupain-Cheng can you help us to choose place where we could organize this date?"

"It is hard to answer so fast… Can you give us some minutes? We're really wanted to help them but we need time to figure out", - adults moved aside and began whispered.

"Well, and we will begin planning other details. But at first I think Nath should become our deputy", - Alya said.

"What? Why?" – Everybody from their class shouted including Nathaniel.

"He was the first who realized what is it secret operation. And he will play very big role in this operation", - Nino answered.

"W-w-which r-r-role?" – Nathaniel fluttered. He never wanted to get so much attention and now he is in the center of this.

"You are very good artist, right?" – Nino asked. Nathaniel nodded nervously.

"So, it will be not too hard to forge their handwriting?" – Alya continued.

* * *

"Only this? It is gonna be easy if you will bring me some examples of their handwriting", - Nathaniel calmed down. Suddenly he came up with idea to joke at their teacher. He raised his voice. "It is very gonna be so easy to forge their handwriting after I forged handwriting of Mrs. Bustier, Mr. Damocle… for some works".

"You did what?" - Everybody turned their heads to Nathaniel even adults. Mrs. Bustier looked shocked.

"Did you really believe me in this fact?" – Nathaniel grinned. "It is only a joke, guys! But…"

"But… what?" – Everybody wanted to know the end of his sentence.

"I really forged Mrs. Bustier handwriting. But I didn't use it in the school!" – He hurried to justify. "I needed some practice. I've got example of all yours handwritings. But to be honest everybody in our class except our couple".

"Wow. You're a dangerous guy, Kurtzberg", - Alix said with a little shade of excitement.

Nathaniel only smiled back shyly.

* * *

"You asked for examples of their handwritings? Here are there. Right is Marinette's and left is Adrien's", - Nino gave him two pieces of paper.

"It is only curiosity but how did you get them?" – Max couldn't help but ask.

"Well, Marinette knows that I can only listen and writing anything. In Friday there was French and I didn't write. And then I asked her to rewrite it at the weekend. But this situation happens with her after she had got conversation with Adrien", - Alya said and all girls grinned understandingly.

"And I… It is ashamed but I stole his notebook of Literature", - Nino's face turned into the red.

"You did what?"

"I didn't know how to ask him. And it was the last lesson so…"

"Well", - Alya grinned automatically, "You joined to the club who stole something from Adrien. Oops…" – Alya realized that she spilled.

"Huh? And who is else in this club?" – Everybody wants to know something more about their classmates a little bit.

Alya understood that she couldn't say a lie. 'I'm sorry, girl' – she thought. "There are only two members: Nino and Marinette".

"What? Marinette stole something from Adrien?" – Everybody's eyes were widened even adults's.

"It is long story. I can only say that she accidently sent to him a voicemail where she called him hot stuff and something more that I can't say to you. But it doesn't matter. Nath, get ready. I'll send you now two texts and please don't mix them up. Can you issue them like a love letters? Okay. Here are texts. Good luck".

* * *

"Khm…" – Adults drew attention. Class – except Nathaniel because he starts to work – turned to them. "We'd complete our conversation and we want to share you results of this conversation".

"At first: Mari likes flowers…" - Tom began.

"Except chloe", - Alix mumbled quiet so her words were heard only by her classmates. They couldn't help but smirked.

"… except chloes", - adults didn't understand at first why everybody burst out laughing.

"What did I said funny? Well, yes, there is in the world exists a flower which called chloe…" – Tom looked confused.

Then Celine and Sabine understood what brought this laughter attack and joined to the teens. Strangers glanced to this strange company but didn't tell anything.

"It is… it is good… that… we… hadn't got… any… Daisy's… in class… which… could be… similar… with Chloe", - Most of Alya's phrase was difficult to understand because it was accompanied by hysterical laugh. Then Tom understood why everybody are laughing, then thought a little and joined them.

It was 2:00 pm on the clock. It wasn't good to them because most part of their planning was spending by laughing.

"Guys, are you serious? – Nathaniel broke away from his work. "I thought you planned as minimum their meeting place".


	11. Backstage 3: Plan is finished

Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous content.

* * *

"Okay, Nath is right. We're out of time! Mr. …"

"Guys, call us Tom and Sabine. It would be easier to all of us."

"Okay, Mr. … Tom".

Tom made a little chuckle.

"Well, we all know her favorite music; we know all her dreams…"

"She like explore new places. I don't know any place where she wasn't. Any time I walking with her in far areas of Paris she always know about this area so much as I and Tom don't. And we're living in Paris more years then she!" Sabine finished her phrase with a little chuckle.

"Yeah, we've got the same feeling. She is very easy finds a way in different areas while we would find it only after half an hour."

"From this point I offered to make their dating in Aquarium of Mr. Waterry. I know him personally and he would agree to help us." Mrs. Bustier added.

"Oh! I was there! It is very beautiful place and they will love it!" Rose squealed.

"I know Adrien well. Since he was 'prisoner' in his house he always try to find something new that would impress him. I know that he wasn't there. They both will enjoy it." Nino finished.

"So, I think that we found a place. What about other details?"

* * *

"I will be responsible for music. Plus I had got a playlist with some music which was prepared for her birthday. I don't know only: is she still listening for it or not?" Nino said.

"Those songs are still her favorite. Plus there is Jagged Stone. It will be surprise for her." Tom hinted.

"And for Adrien it will be surprise too! How did we forget about this fact that he is a fan of Jagged too? Oh… I've got crazy idea…" Alya whispered.

"Sometimes your ideas are too crazy, you know?" Ivan teased.

"What if we will found something like gaming console or real imitator of instruments they could give us a concert while they are making competition…"

"Nah, Alya. It is too crazy even for you."

"I see it now…"

"And what about capturing of this day on the camera? We are not professional photographers or cameraman." Juleka asked shyly. Everyone in her class knew that Marinette helped break her curse of every-year class photo shoot and she didn't want the repeating of this story but with Marinette and Adrien. "I think it would be great if those events will stay not only in our memories but in the photos and videos."

"In video shooting you can rely on us." Sabine said. "I know Nadja well and I know that she would be help us with gladly. I think that you, Alya, and Nadja should be cooperated in this."

"Thank you Sabine! I also have got contact number of Mrs. Chamack but it would be better if you will call first."

* * *

"And I've got a number of Adrien's photographer. It was good that he made our photo shoot so I got his number. I think he would find it interesting and enjoyable. And he also can put some new ideas for his next photo shoots." Mrs. Bustier added.

"Hey guys? What about you are whispering?" Nino asked Ivan and Mylene.

"We discussed about Andre. We think that it would be nice if he will help us to open their true feelings." Mylene said.

"Yes… But you know that it is hard to find him fast?"

"Oh, we've got very big experience in searching for some peoples. Especially Andre." Ivan answered.

Alya lit up again. "Guys, do you want to become special…"

"NO!" Ivan and Mylene shouted in unison.

"Ladybug has her private life and we know that she have got a very big reason to hide her identity. We will not help you in this, Alya, sorry." Mylene explained.

"It's okay."

"Well, we will ask Andre to help us. I think he would agree too." Ivan said.

* * *

"Okay. We should start prepare our meeting spot for all this action. Nath, how do you do?"

"And… ready. I finished those letters. It was hard to fake their handwritings. I don't know can I make it again or not."

"Give them to us. Now can you go home and bring here your artist's stuff? You have got a lot of work to do… with painting and deputy."

Those two days was a total hell for all of them. Tom and Sabine dealt with Nadja but they also tried to hide secret from their daughter. Alya and Nino were defended against their best friends from their attempts to find a secret. They already tried to send Chat Noir to discover it! Mrs. Bustier dealt with Vincent and Mr. Waterry and tried to hide her grin on lessons when she asked Adrien or Marinette. Nathaniel worked hard on drawing some decorations. Ivan and Mylene found Andre and after this they were helping their friends to built decorations and fitting Aquarium.

And then Day "DiL" arrived. This special feeling capture them from morning. Mrs. Bustier let them go home earlier then usually. Adrien, Marinette, Chloe, Sabrina and Lila left school and went home. All other class staged that they left school and hide near with school then they came back to class and discussed their plan again. After that they went to their positions. Alya went to the Agreste Mansion while Nino was talking with Marinette's parents in Tom and Sabine's bakery. They already putted letter from 'Adrien' to Marinette's backpack while they were in the school. Act was starting and they wanted to play it perfect.


	12. Finally happily ever after Epilogue

Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculos content.

* * *

"Marinette? Marinette?" Adrien ran his hand in front of her eyes. Then she started falling in fainting.

"Marinette!" She heard her name deaf but she noticed fear in her... yes, her boyfriend, boyfriend's voice. "Urgh! Plagg, we should carry her away from here. She can't..." She finally fell in fainting.

"... do anything in her shock state. She need a time to recover because I think that it is VERY deep fainting. Where can I hide you, Marinette? Oh, right! Her room! Plagg, claws out!"

"Wait Ad... Chat, her skylight is closed now." Tikki flew away from her purse.

"But we can't stay here! Can you open it for us?"

"Sure".

They left the building and Chat was carrying Marinette on his hands. But then she began cuddle him as if he was her pillow or giant soft teddy bear. It reminded him him when he was sleep: he was a cuddler person. Now, because Marinette was cuddling him strongly he risked to use his baton to reach her balcony faster. Then he remembered about her trap and used his previous way to reach her skylight. Tikki flew into lock and after a second he heard unlocked sound. He opened Marinette's skylight by his leg and went down.

* * *

"Claws in. Tikki, can you show me where is bathroom there?" She nodded but before she started to move Plagg hugged her.

"Tikki! Long time no see!"

"Only a couple of months. Plagg, don't exaggerate it." She sneaked away from black-cat's kwami hug and told Adrien to follow her.

They came into the bathroom and Adrien sprinkled water in Marinette's face.

"What... What the hell? Adrien?! What are you doing here in our family's bathroom?" Marinette woke up.

"Make yourself back in normal state. You fell in fainting when I revealed your and mine secret identities. And you could have troubles if you were shotting by Hatemon."

"We should come back in Aquarium immediately! There are our friends, teachers and mine parents!"

"It exactly was that I wanted to hear from you, Bugaboo." He kissed her in the cheek. "Let's get back to your room to transform."

They went off from bathroom but they weren't move far away when they heard a deaf sound from Marinette's parents room.

* * *

"What the...? Let's check it, Adrien."

They opened door neatly. Only to slam it after they saw Tom and Sabine wired.

"How did you get there? And why are you wired?" They asked in unison.

After they untied last knot adults hugged both teens.

"You are safe both... Adrien, thank you that you saved our daughter. You made right decision that you leaded away her." Sabine still continued hugging Marinette and Adrien.

"This akuma person throw hats in us and after that hat landed on someone's head they disappeared. It happened with us. We were shotted and after a second we're here." Tom answered on their questions still hugging them all: with his growth it was possible.

"Okay Maman, Papa. We are going to our ro... oops," Marinette turned into the red color. Her parents began smile warmly while Adrien was almost choked. "in my room. We are going to checked our friends and we need a lot things that should be discussed."

"Of course, dear." Sabine and Tom smiled back with note of understanding. But Marinette noticed fun in their eyes.

"C'mon Adrien, let's go."

"Uh-huh." He said a little slowly. He still couldn't fully come back to reality after Marinette's words "our room".

* * *

"Adrien!" He felt slap on his cheek.

"What? I'm here, let's go save Paris from akuma, I'm ready M'Lady!"

"It's good. But remember: you will have a LONG conversation after this."

"Of course M'Lady. You will have a LONG conversation too, my love bug."

Behind them Plagg watch their kissing scene with grimace of disgust.

"Phew, it is so gross. Hey love birds, did you forget about your friends and akuma?"

"Plagg, stop ruin those scenes! On my memory it is fifth time when you are ruining this moment!"

"Well, he is right. We should fight with akuma right now and save our friends. Together and forever." Adrien said with a smile. "Plagg, Claws Out!"

"Forever." Marinette smiled back and then she transformed. "Together." Said Ladybug.

* * *

Epilogue.

* * *

After defeating Hatemon they came back to Marinette's room. What happened next - anybody knows except them both. Even their kwamies flew away to hidden place after their Chosen came back and they didn't know about events between them at this night.

Could you imagine how were shocked Lila and Chloe when they saw their (their!) Adrien with Marinette walked in the class as a couple. They both tried to make a scandal about this but they both were sent in far places.

But could you imagine how was happy Alya when she captured Ladybug and Chat Noir when they were kissing? She was so happy that she fell from her window. Ladybug throw her yo-yo to catch her but meanwhile she wasn't stop kissing Chat. It plunged Alya in so strong ecstasy that she couldn't move for all next day. Her pairs which she were shipping for long time became couples. Now she could concentrate on task of finding identities of Chat Noir and Ladybug.

Well, both couples (but we know that they are one couple) lived happily ever after after "Doves in love" day. Well, almost. They really started living happily ever after after they defeated Hawk Moth.

And they lived happily ever after, had three kids and a hamster.

* * *

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.

"Oh no, again this alarm!" Marinette groaned at herself and woke up.

She was in her bed. Tikki was sleeping near with her. Familiar cat pillow was near with her. All was so familiar...

"OMG! IT WAS ONLY A DREAM?!" She squealed. It was full disaster.

"Marinette, honey, good morning!" She saw Adrien who went up to her old room with salver and breakfast on it. "Please, be quiet, you can wake up our kids."

And then she reminded that they visited her parents and stayed here for the night.

"OMG, it is cool that it is not dream but reality." She whispered with a relief.

"Do you still reminding our first date, Bugaboo?"

"It is always in my dreams. kitty." She stood up to kiss him. Then they turned to the window and saw Mr. Waterry's Aquarium which was stood there as always.


End file.
